


After The Incident

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s03e04 The Enterprise Incident, Human kisses, Humor, Jealousy, Jim is jealous and ridiculous, M/M, Spock is a suave motherfucker, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim was quiet for a moment. Then he asked in a quiet voice, “Is she a better kisser than me?”“What?”“I mean, she must have an advantage, right? She’s a Romulan, she probably kisses with her hands all the time.”





	After The Incident

They were turning in for bed, and Spock leaned in to kiss Jim’s lips, but Jim turned his head at the last moment and Spock ended up kissing Jim’s cheek instead. He seemed...tense. Then Jim nonchalantly rolled away from him, leaving several inches of space between them.

Now that was not like Jim at all.

Spock exhaled patiently and sat up in bed. “You are not emotionally settled with the incident with the Romulan cloaking device,” he inferred.

Jim huffed. “No,” he admitted. “It’s stupid, I know. I know I should be fine. I know we planned it all, but, well...one thing I didn’t plan for was you and that commander getting on so well.”

“As you said, my distracting Thea was all a part of the plan,” Spock reminded him gently.

Jim grit his teeth at the use of her given name. “I know, but...you didn’t have to do such a good job of it, okay?”

_ “Ashayam, _ I only kissed her. I did not even kiss her in the human way.”

Jim was quiet for a moment. Then he asked in a quiet voice, “Is she a better kisser than me?”

“What?”

“I mean, she must have an advantage, right? She’s a Romulan, she probably kisses with her hands all the time.”

“My love, do not be ridiculous. I could never prefer another’s hands to yours.” Spock reached over Jim and took one of them, stroking it tenderly. “Your hands are perfect. They are warm. They are strong and calloused, yet gentle. And they fit perfectly in mine.” Spock brought Jim’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

Jim fought back a smile. “But her fingers were longer,” he argued.

“Length does not matter.” Spock smirked, knowing the double entendre he’d just made. “Besides, her nails were manicured. I prefer the natural look.”

Now Jim really did smile. He began rubbing his fingers against Spock’s, causing the Vulcan to shiver. “And what about her lips? You’re telling me you didn’t want to kiss her the human way either?”

“Of course not,” Spock promptly responded. “Your lips are the only ones I want to kiss for the rest of my life.” He leaned down and finally kissed Jim’s mouth. Jim kissed him back eagerly. It started out soft and sweet, but it quickly became heated and passionate. Spock kissed with a fire that his cool skin and even cooler temperament did not match. He often times, like now, left Jim feeling slightly light-headed.

Finally when their lips parted, Jim sighed happily. “I can’t remember what we were fighting about,” he said.

“I have conveniently forgotten as well.”

Jim chuckled.

“But as you have been through quite the ordeal,” Spock continued, beginning to slide down the bed, “I believe you are entitled to some of what Dr. McCoy refers to as ‘tender love and care’.” He tugged at the waistband of Jim’s pajama bottoms.

Jim groaned happily as he lifted his hips so Spock could strip him easier. “Don’t bring up Bones when you’re about to give me head,” he said.

“Do not worry, Jim. Soon my mouth will be too full to mention anyone’s name.”

Jim sighed as Spock wrapped his lips around his half-hard cock (which would be all the way not too much longer) and stroked his silky black hair. “You’re forgiven.”


End file.
